1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for mounting a semiconductor chip on a substrate and to a semiconductor device that is adapted for mounting on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advancement in semiconductor fabrication technology, the bonding pads on the surface of a semiconductor chip are getting smaller in size, and the distances between adjacent bonding pads are getting shorter. These can create difficulty when connecting the semiconductor chip to an external circuit, and can affect adversely the production yield.
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/520,719 the applicant disclosed a semiconductor device that is adapted for mounting on a substrate having a chip-mounting region provided with a plurality of solder points. The semiconductor device includes a semiconductor chip having a pad-mounting surface provided with a plurality of bonding pads which are disposed on the pad-mounting surface at locations that are offset from locations of corresponding ones of the solder points on the chip-mounting region. Conductive bodies are formed on the pad-mounting surface to establish the required electrical connection among the bonding pads and the corresponding ones of the solder points.